


Part of Your World

by whatalamebooknerd (adverbialstarlight)



Category: Throne of Glass Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: Abraxos is a giant seahorse thing, Aelin is also kinda there and shes a bitch, Asterin is somewhat present in the beginning, F/F, Little Mermaid Retelling, Lorcan is there briefly and he's a dick, Manon turns into seafoam, Original Story - Freeform, Um more tags here, malide - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-17
Updated: 2017-10-17
Packaged: 2019-01-18 13:16:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12388830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adverbialstarlight/pseuds/whatalamebooknerd
Summary: Manon Blackbeak. Fearsome heir to the Blackbeak siren clan. Elide Lochan. Intrepid human girl who has found a small raft and escaped her evil uncle.On her way to finding her childhood friend, the queen of a grand kingdom, Elide nearly drowns at sea in a tempest. It happens that Manon is also there, hunting for sailors to lure in, and upon seeing Slide, rather than clawing out her throat, she spares Elide's life. Though a seemingly small action, it is a catalyst for Manon's life turning down a completely new path no one could ever have imagined.A retelling if the original Little Mermaid story, but its with Manon and Elide and it isn't that great.





	Part of Your World

Manon hid in the shadows, her sharp claws extended and menace gleaming in her golden eyes. Not too far away were her twelve companions, all equally as anxious for the hunt. The water was treacherous in a storm such as this one; soon it would thrust a ship into the jagged rocks, and with it would bring humans.

The dark silhouette of a boat came to view, and Manon slid gracefully out of the water, her silver hair like strands of moonlight flying in the violent wind. She was ready to dive toward the wreckage, buyt then glanced at it again, pausing.

This was no ordinary ship commandeered by the storm.

As it came nearer, Manon saw the vessel was smaller than the usual merchant and pirate's, and built more like a raft than an acual boat.

A rottinf plank of wood was being tossed about the water, a single sail torn to shreds upon the mast. It was a miracle that it hadn't completely flipped over yet.

Suddenly a crack of lightning came down, and as if the siren had commanded to, the boat completely flipped.

To her surprise, a single pale hand came up, and quickly went under again. Manon frowned. There was nothing aboard, nothing of value at least, and had only one human aboard. Before Manon could blink, the waves carried the raft toward them, and it broke into small chips of wood. 

Manon put out a hand. "Halt," she commanded when her thirteen made to swim over.

She had no idea why she had done it. As if possessed, Manon shot out into the water and frantically searched the water for the sailor.

A sinking body nearby caught her eye and Manon grabbed the human by the wrist and out of the water. An unconcious girl with raven hair lied vunrably in the siren's arms. What was she doing out here, Manon wondered. From what she could tell, the girl was probably still a teenager.

Then, abruptly she was broken from the daze and almost dropped the girl. She was a powerful siren, a heartless monster who lured men to their deaths with a song, not a human charity worker that save drowning humans.

Briefly, Manon considered just letting the girl drown, to continue with her normal life and wait for the next unfortunate voyagers to come through. But something deep within her sparked to life, and Manon found herself summoning her sea demon, Abraxos, and rushing the girl to shore.

"Manon-" her cousin Asterin began. Manon paid her no heed, swimming past them and trying hard to keep up with Abroxos.

The siren clawed her way up the sand and carefully laid the human onto her back. And waited. She was a bit taken aback when she found herself desperately hoping the girl was alive. Then, with a scowl Manon retracted her claws and brought her fingers to the girl's wrist.

There was a faint pulse.

Manon heaved a relieved sigh. But then she stopped and frowned again. What was the human to her, a beast that feasted on the blood of man? Manon spot at the sea.

She glanced back at the human, and was surprised to meet the girl's dark brown eyes.

It was odd how it felt like the world had paused a moment as she took in the beautiful face of the stranger she just saved. The feeling was surreal, as if she'd stepped into one of those awful human romance books that Sorrel had swiped from a wreckage once and had read to them.

"What-" the girl began, but then she began to wheeze and cough up sea water.

Time sped up again and it sent a jolt through Manon's chest. Right. Though she wished she could stay there, in a small burst of light, the siren disappeared back into the ocean, leaving no trace but a small piece of sea glass wrapped in dry twisted seaweed around the girl's wrist.

From afar, Manon watched the girl whenever she could. Elide she learned, was her name. Of course, her thirteen noticed, but never said anything. None were foolish enough to. So she continued to observe Elide.

The girl was fascinating. From the way that she managed to move so swiftly with an odd ankle and picked wild flowers to bring up to the castle on the cliff where she now lived. From time to time, a golden dog appeared on the beach in the mornings.

Eventually her grandmother caught on as well, and the clan leader was not pleased. Crossing the clan leader was dangerous, though Manon didn't seem to care. She continued skipping swimming with their sea demons, chose to watch Elide's ordinary, mundane life rather than hunt during storms.

Finally, Asterin had had enough of this. "Alright, you must stop." she stated firmly, the usually wild and carefree light absent in her eyes.

Manon raised an eyebrow. "I don't believe I know what you are talking about, dear cousin."

"Yes, I believe you do."

"I do not recall so. Would you care to remind me what exactly I've done?"

Asterin sighed and waited until Manon met her eyes. "Look. If you don't stop mooning over that damned human girl, you will get a mouthful from the clan leader."

She lifted her chin defiantly. "As if I'd find interest in a human girl. Besides, we both know how very much I care about what my grandmother thinks," Manon scoffed.

Asterin looked at her in disbelief. "Then why did you save her?" To this, Manon did not reply. The blonde said nothing else before she turned and left. Manon stared but did not call after her.

And then an awful, foolish plan formed in her head.

Manon carefully stood up on her new legs, gritting her teeth in pain and tried to gain some balance. It felt as if they were on fire. For what seemed to be the millionth time, the siren collapsed into the sand.

With a huff, she got up again, doing her best to ignore the pain and took a step forward. She could do this, she had to. The clan leader had granted her the opportunity to walk on land, to maybe even meet Elide, she foolishly hoped, and would not ruin it.

"However there is a single condition," her grandmother had said. "Win a humans love before the full moon, and you may remain. If not..." She gave her a spine chilling smile. Manon had tried in vain to harden her expression into neutrality and nodded in understanding. The clan leader would take her trident and reduce her to sea foam, despite the fact she was the heir if her requirment was not met.

Manon knew that would be the most likely outcome, but nodded. The clan leader lifted the gold trident, and Manon wanted to scream in agony as a line of embers burned through the middle of her beautiful, strong dark gray colored tail. Bt she only clenched her jaw and kept her gaze locked with her grandmother's.

And then it was finally over, and Manon had the legs of a human girl. Her thirteen had swam with her and Abroxos to the shore and left.

Now she stood on the beach, in a light dress the color of human blood, attempting to walk, about successfully as a newborn. She sat down for a small break, running a hand through her platinum hair.

How was she to make Elide fall in love with her in only a fortnight? Only a kiss would do, her grandmother had said, but it was still an impossible challenge. Especially given that her singing voice had been reaped, so she could not use a song, and was left with only herself.

Manon snorted. What a joke. What mad human would possibly be able to love a beast like herself? There was no time to dwell now, she could hear the footsteps coming down the rocks now. Manon knew who it was immediately, and cursed her heartbeat for quickening.

Elide lived with the queen of these lands, her childhood friend, and came to this beach each morning right after sunrise.

And she still had the sea glass. That made something in Manon's gut flutter, a light giddy feeling in her stomach like she was some foolish young mortal girl. She pretended that it was not there.

Like she pretended that her breath hadn't caught when she saw Elide turn the corner, her hair in a loose pile of dark curls atop her head and in a sample but beautiful lilac sundress. There was a small smile upon her lips and a calm happiness all over her face that practically made Manon swoon.

You are a siren, you are a foul heartless warrior. You do not love, and not humans...

Elide set foot into the sand and as she took in the beach, and Manon admired the way the sun gave a warm glow to the girl's olive skin.

And then she saw Manon sitting there, covered in sand and blood covering her pale legs. She broke into a run and crouched next to her. Her perfume smelled of irises. Manon mentally kicked herself for observing this small detail.

"Gods, are you alright?" Elide exclaimed, laying a hand on Manon's arm. Her voice was soft but strong nevertheless, and full of concern. Manon couldn't remember the last time someone other than Asterin had really cared this much about her. She did not need anyone's pity, not a human's, or a sirens.

Manon opened her mouth to speak, but instead coughed up a bit of blood. She silently cursed. Well this was going smoothly.

Elise's eyes went wide. "Shit. I have to get you to Aelin, can you stand?" Manon didnt know what to say, so she merely shrugged weakly and stumbled to her feet.

She felt like she was dying. Concealing a grimace, she tried to steady herself and take a step. Elide hummed. "Yeah I don't really think you can," she said and threw Manon's arm around her neck. She was almost sure Elide could hear the loud thunderous besting of her heart at this moment.

The shorter girl moved quite fast for someone so small and petite, but they moved quickly up the rocks and to the castle. Within minutes, they were through the gates and into a room where Elide had Manon sit down.

"Excuse me," she said politely to a passing servant. "Send for Aelin right away, please. Tell her it is urgent." The young woman nodded and hurried off.

Aelin, Manon finally recalled, was this land's queen. She was no ordinary queen though, her combat skills exceeded the ones of her soldiers, rumor had it she had been trained by assassins when she was young. Whether that was true or not, she was no lazy royal that one should mess with, iron teeth and claws or no.

The door burst open, and a woman in an elaborate dress of several shades of blue and a jeweled circlet atop her golden locks. "Elide what is it are you alright have—" she stopped in the doorway when she saw the siren and narrowed her eyes. Manon did not need her to say anything to know. Somehow, the queen knew exactly who she was.

The queen turned and smiled kindly at Elide. "May I speak to her for a moment?"

The raven hair girl blinked in surprise. "Of course, your Highness!" she exclaimed, giving a small glance toward Manon as she ran outside.

The door shut, and Aelin whirled back to the other girl, the gentleness gone from her rich turquoise eyes. "So, how does the heir to the largest clan of sirens end up in Terrsen, accompanied by my cousin, I wonder," drawled Aelin. "Now what shall we do with you?"

Manon glanced downward and cursed the heat that was gathering in her face. "Its a long tale, but it does not matter. Please I have nowhere to go. If only just a night might I stay..." Manon wanted to smack herself hard across the head. Begging to the queen of some silly human kingdom. Was the human air messing with her head? It had to be.

Aelin pursed her lips and said nothing. Manon met her gaze steadily, but found herself anxious. Anxious! And over whether a mortal human queen would let her stay or not. Had she been her usual self, the siren would march on up to this queen and demand hospitality.

The odd things that Elide did to her.

Finally Aelin sighed in frustration. "Alright. You may stay for the time being. But if I find you've been up to trouble you shall be tossed back into your infernal cove, disgraced siren or other."

Flood washed through her and at last Manon felt like she stepped back into her right self again. She extended her claws again, ecstatic they were kept, and smiled her wicked smile that sent most mortals running.

"Of course, your highness. the siren said, and sauntered out the door, the feeling of an awful feeling of knives scraping against her legs as she went, and a long time after too.

Manon sat on her bed, she couldn't believe they'd actually give her bed, a few days later, attempting to read one of the books Elide had brought her, but it was impossible to focus on the words. Though Elide was fairly nice to her and Aelin had not yet decided to expell the siren from her home, there was only two mire days.

If she could only have been more... charming then maybe Elide may like her. Maybe a bit nicer, or prettier. Had she had a free and humerous personality like Asterin would it have done anything? Manon would never know.

And it didn't help either that the girl had a fiance.

She was engaged, and there was no possible way that Manon could win her from the most aef asshole of a prince she had ever met, Lorcan his name was, that Elide promised herself to. As much as it pained her, Manon loved Elide, which meant if she somehow truly loved Lorcan, there was absolutely nothing to do but put on a smile and be happy for the girl, ignoring the part of her longing for something in Elide to love her back.

Manon shoved that thought from her mind. He tried to focus on somehing else. It struck her that she would be meeting her death at sunset in only two days. Only forty eight hours until she would be erase from existence. She would never see her thirteen again, race on the backs of their sea demons or sit atop a rock and sing. And then everything would continue on as if she had never existed.

If she were still herself, Manon would never have done it, but as a human, she sunk into the luxurious pillows and sobbed quietly long into the night.

At dinner the next night, everyone was buzzing around preparing for the wedding the next day. How cruel for her grandmother to appoint her death on the same day as the Elide's wedding.

Manon was there helping, putting all of herself into making sure that everything was perfect for Elide, and tried to ignore the terrible pain that nearly made her pass out when she stood.

"Lilies and orchids?" the white haired siren read from the scroll in her hands. She'd been placed in charge of confirming all the decorations.

Manon tried not to stare as Elide thought a moment before confirming. They went through the rest of the list and then Lysandra, one of the ladies of the court, came and whisked the bride off to her gown fitting. The two began talkig, and no longer having anythig to do, Manon turned to retreat to her room for a cup of tea. Unexpectedly, Elide put a hand on her arm, stopping her in her tracks.

"Just a moment, I need to speak to Manon. I promise I'll be there in a moment " Elide said, dismissing Lysandra. And then she turned to face Manon.

The siren despised how weak and vulnerable the small girl could make her feel. She steeled herself for what Elide was about to say. It could be anything.

What Man in didnt expect was, "You are attending my wedding tomorrow right?"

Manon blinked. She did not know how to answer that. She figured Elide wouldn't want her there, and the wedding would be at sunset. That would be too awful to bare, having to see Elide marry a douche not even Aelin liked, though the two were similar in personality, right before disappearing from the world she had lived in for centuries, forever.

Somehow, she managed to find her voice. "Of course." Manon watched as a smile spread across Elide's face. Her stomach churned. Love was an awful thing, and Manon found herself wishing now she'd never even met Elide at all. She would one day disappear, but this was not how she wished it would go.

Manon sighed and ran a hand through her hair as Aelin approached. Instead of the facade of the hard and stubborn queen, a sad sympathetic look was in her eyes as she watched Elide hurry after Lysandra. "You didn't tell her, did you?" Aelin said softly. Manon said nothing. They both knew the answer. They stood here for a moment before Manon forced herself to go back to her chambers. Sleep would not come easy that night.

As sunlight filled her room, Manon frowned deeply. Today would be the last she'd roam this earth, the last day that she would ever see Elide, and everyone else in this castle.

She tried to seem energetic as they all hustled about in preparation for Elide's wedding, but a faint numbness stung at her. 

When the time had finally come, Manon was glancing anxiously as the sun dipped down further to meet the horizon. She sat on her hands so no one could see how they were violently shaking.

After a few minutes, a hush went over the fathered court, and Elide stepped into the aisle, where at the end the priestess and Lorcan stood waiting for her. Several different emotions came crashing down on her, and Manon could barely breathe.

She took long glance at Elide as she made her way to Lorcan, and when she met her gaze and smiled, a pain sharper than any Manon had ever felt pierced through her heart like the claw of a siren.

Manon tried to smile as their lips touched, though it came out more of a grimace. She and Elide could never work out anyway. They lived such different lives, and Manon was a creature who could never be loved.

And then she felt it begin. Everyone else was still watching as Elide and Lorcan passionately embraced, and did not notice the girl begin to fade. The magic of her grandmother's trident was erasing her existence, but Manon did not fee any fear, only a heavy sadness. May you be happy for the rest of your days, Elide, she thought.

Then a gust of wind circulated the beach, and where a beautiful ex-siren who just wanted to get to know and love a human girl who was already in love, was now just sea foam evaporating into the wind.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi thanks for reading this. It seems all I do is post ToG and ACOTAR here but i swear I read other books too. I know its quick but I hope it was alright anyway. Have a nice day/night/whatever time it is


End file.
